Show Off
by animeangel999
Summary: What if Martin and Marvin were a couple before the Amazon attack? How would they deal with the secrets and long distance?


Show Off

A/N: So yeah… I know should be working on my other fics., but I rly got into Martin Mystery again after so long, and after I looked at the archive of Martin Mystery fanfics. and saw the lack of yaoi fanfics. (I swear there are like only 5 of them, and yea I even checked on and they have even less!) I decided to add my own… so yea. Oh and 4 a note this may come as a shock to the few, but very enthusiastic, (yea I've seen some of ur guys reviews from other stories) yaoi fans of this pairing but this maybe the first every Martin seme (dominant) MartinXMarvin pairing story… I'm not even kidding I think Martin should be top and also all the yaoi stories I've read so far Marvin's been dominant… I feel so alone. So enjoy and review nicely and constructively… Yay! ^^

Summary: Witness Martin's and Marvin's relationship through the series… and yeah I'll eventually add my own little plot thing.

Pairing: MARTINXMarvin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in the chapter, nor do I or will ever make a profit from this story.

'_There he goes again showing off his skate moves_.' Another squeal from the crowd follows my thought cuz once again Marvin has accomplished another "totally awesome move from the gods". '_You'd think that after being here for three months people would have gotten bored of his tricks, god knows I have.' _

"Isn't Marvin just the greatest?", asked my completely delusional step- sister, Diana.

"You're kidding… right?", I retorted and added "He's just doing boring skateboard tricks. It's just rolling around on a little board type thing nothi-"

I was interrupted by a load holler from the crowd, apparently Marvin just did a nearly death defying stunt, and landed it perfectly… big surprise. Though what was actually a surprise was when I felt a hard fist pummel the back of my head.

"Nice going Martin because of you and your idiotic banter I missed Marvin's trick!", yelled Diana.

"Yeah it's not like he does tricks every freakin day!", I replied sarcastically.

Diana's retort was a kick to the stomach… stupid judo championship belt. I just grumbled and got up; I've had enough of Marvin's fans.

"Where are you going?", asked Diana in a sudden concerned tone.

"To get something to drink… or whatever…", I replied quickly. '_I just don't want to deal with you when you're in "fan girl mode" '._ It took longer than I would have liked but I finally found a vending machine outside, it was in a tall bush area with some benches. I pulled out a dollar and put it in the machine… and it spit it back out. I tried again… same result. My stomach growled obviously not happy with the way things were going. I then tried the old straighten the dollar bill on the side of the machine and put it in…

"IT WORKED!", I shouted… to no one in particular. I looked at the options on machine. "Hmmm, might as well get a Dr. Piper." I click on the button and hear the machine turning gears…

then it stops.

'_No…no this is bullshit….' _"BULLSHIT!", I yell and slamed hard against machine. I grip hard on the sides of the vending machine and start shaking it like a mad man. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"What's not fair?"

'_Ofcourse you'd come now…' _"What do you want, Marvin?", I grumble.

"You know you're not supposed to hold and shake the vending machine like that? They even have a cute little picture on the bottom showing you what happens if you do.", said Marvin with a smug look.

I sighed. "Don't you have fans to entertain?" I concentrate back on the evil vending machine, mocking me by only slightly letting go of my Dr. Piper keeping me from my drink and getting my money back. "GIVE ME MY SODA!" I then start again with the banging and shaking on the machine.

"Maybe I can help?", suggests Marvin. He comes over to the machine, and pushes me aside. I few gentle knocks and pushes on the machine and it drops my soda gracefully to the bottom.

"…Show off…", I mumble. I take the soda and sit down on a bench. "What are you doing here anyway?" I then open the can and start drinking.

He shrugs. "I was thirsty so I wanted to get a drink." He has a little mischievous twinkle in his eye when he says that, I think. Well I just gesture over to vending machine, but he just stares at me.

"I'm not buying you one!", I say and take another sip of the soda. Marvin then sits beside and places a chaste kiss on my lips. I, now understanding the innuendo, place my hand under Marvin's chin lifting it up to put more pressure on the kiss, and then I flick my tongue against his lips, though I'm careful to not let the drink spill out. He opens his lips and then I open mine letting the drink pass my lips to his. We pull away for a moment so he can shallow the soda, and then we go back french kissing only this time he places his arms around my neck and I place down my drink and circle my arms around his waist bringing us closer. We break away again due to the fact that we need breathe.

"Well someone… hufh… missed me", I panted out while I smirked at my boyfriend. Me and Marvin have been going out for awhile now… two months I think. What can I say; it's hard for me to resist a person who loves the paranormal _almost_ as much as I do. Just wish he'd stop showing off once in a while.

"H-huf… and someone was jealous… earlier.", Marvin said who was trying to catch his breath too.

"I wasn't jealous! I just… got dizzy watching you do your tricks.", I said looking away. I didn't want him to see me blush.

"You know… they probably wouldn't hang around so much if we came… out with it.", suggested Marvin who now looked away from me. This wasn't the first time Marvin suggested we "come out". It's not that I was embarrassed or anything, if anything Marvin should be embarrassed, but I know that people aren't very accepting here… especially fan girls. Diana and Jenny, and a variety of others, would have my head if they knew about us, and they'd probably just try to brain wash Marvin to try to get him to love them… actually they might even to that now. Either way it was a bad idea to tell.

"No… well just not now… besides I don't mind the crowd at all." , I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my chest, and start necking him lightly.

He "tsk"ed and leaned his head over giving me more access to his neck. "R-really now?", he said with smirk, though it was soon replaced with a moan as I bit and sucked on a sensitive area.

"Yes really, cuz unlike you my ego doesn't need hundreds of people praising me." I take a pause to leave another love bite near where the neck and shoulder meet. "I'm happy with one person panting and moaning under me." I whisper huskily in his ear. "Uhh… uhhh Ma-Martin faster… uhh p-please."

Apparently Marvin didn't find it funny that I impersonated his moaning. Because right after I did it Marvin proceeded to knock me upside the head tripping me off of the bench… stupid karate championship belt.

"You're an idiot you know that?", stated Marvin.

"Do you know that you're sexy when you're mad?", I retorted. I then turned over on my back and motioned Marvin to join me down here.

"Yeah, you tend say that when you annoy me. Which is often.", joked Marvin as he climbed on me and then we continued making out. I shifted our weight so that I would be on top and started to attack that delicious neck of his that presented itself to me. I kissed and sucked up and down that beautiful pale column this time paying special attention to the area where the chin and neck meet.

"Uhh… hhuu M-Martin."

'_Oh God, how I love that moan, I wonder what other noises he can make?' _I lowered one of my hands to his waist then pushed it up under his shirt, and with the other I tangled it in his blonde hair. He arched his back as my thumb brushed against his nipple a low quiet moan escaping those beautiful lips.

"I'm pretty sure he went this way…"

"That's what you said last time, Jenny."

'_Shit Jenny and Diana! Gotta hide!' _I stood up quickly searching for anywhere to hide. '_Hmmm… the bushes!'_ I tried to squeeze into them but they just weren't thick enough. '_Maybe I can go through them and head for school'_ I looked out the other side through the bushes, and it turns out the area was on a higher level than the main building, actually it was pretty high up… so going through wasn't an option. '_Only one thing to do then…'_ I hid under a bench… Yeah all it would take was for one of them to look down, but it was better than standing out in the middle area. Marvin during this time was getting up and dusting off, though he seemed a little pissed about being interrupted.

"See I told ya he came around here!", I'm pretty sure Jenny said that… It was hard to tell due to the limited angle hiding under the bench gave.

"Hey Diana and Jenny.", said Marvin. "Were you looking for me?"

"Ummm… yeah cause you see…well classes are about to start so we were wondering if you would like to walk us to class since our classes are so close together?", asked Diana and added, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to get a quick snack and drink, but sure let's g-"

"Actually getting a snack sounds great now.", interrupted Jenny. She was now heading closer to the vending machine and me!

"Wait Jenny I don't know if we have time though.", Diana said, and with that Jenny stopped in front of me, and a few feet away from the vending machine.

"Yeah if you get a snack I don't I'll have time to take you to class. The machine is a little slow.", Added Marvin.

"Ok whatever you say, Marvin!", said Jenny cheerfully. She was really happy walking to class with Marvin she even did a little skip in high heels, which I narrowly avoided. Though she did hit the bench I was under which caused the can of soda, I forgot, to spill all over me through the cracks.

"Oh! Was that your soda Marvin! I'm sorry!", whimpered Jenny as she started to go back and try to clean the mess.

"NO!... no it wasn't mine. It's ok. Why don't you girls go on ahead and catch up in a bit.", Marvin said while pushing the girls down the stairs of the area.

"Coast is clear, Martin."

I stood up from the bench pissed that the evil soda can from the evil vending machine spilled all over me, and the last thing I needed to see was Marvin trying to suppress a laugh. "Go ahead and laugh." I grumbled.

"Don't get so mad. You're the one stupid enough to hide under a bench with a drink on top.", said Marvin. He walked closer to me and licked my cheek where a stream of Dr. Piper was flowing. I kissed him lightly on the lips tasting what was left from soda.

"Better get going your fan club awaits you."

"What about you? Aren't you going to "accidently" run into us and walk with us?"

"Nope, I'm gonna take a shower and try to wash this stuff out of my hair."

"Wait up for me then." Said Marvin slyly as he grabbed his skateboard near the top of the stairs and grinded down the stairs rail and landed near Diana and Jenny, walking off with them.

"…Show off.", I muttered to myself as I waited for them to be out of site and headed towards the shower area of the campus.

'


End file.
